1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device that adjusts its operation mode according to its operation direction; in particular, the present invention relates to an input device that can be operated in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
An input device with an optical sensing module, such as a mouse, can only be placed and moved on a flat surface, such as a desk surface. For example, when a speaker is giving a presentation with image projection, the image projection is controlled for broadcast by a mouse placed on a podium. However, in order to make the audiences see the speaker clearly, sometimes there is no podium. Therefore, the speaker will not have a desk surface to perform a complex operation (such as displaying an application program), and the operation have to be performed by an assistant. For a situation like this, the assistant has to cooperate with the speaker well. If the speaker and the assistant lack adequate cooperation, the image projection will not match the speech content. Although the speaker can perform a simple operation by a remoter, the speaker still needs a tool that can perform a complex operation. Therefore, an input device (such as an optical mouse) that can be operated by the speaker in a three-dimensional space is required.
If a traditional optical mouse is directly operated in the three-dimensional space, then the traditional optical mouse will not work due to the distance between the mouse and the ground, since the distance for reflecting the light beam is too far. In consideration of the aforementioned issue that the distance for reflecting the light beam may be too far, the optical mouse can be turned upwards so that the light sensing module and the light source operation direction are turned upwards and the fingers may replace the desk surface or ground surface as the reflection surface. However, when the optical mouse is turned and held via hand, the operation direction of the finger is opposite to the moving direction of the cursor on the display screen. The optical mouse therefore cannot be smoothly operated. If the optical mouse is designed for being used in the three-dimensional space, the optical mouse can be smoothly operated. However, the user has to buy two kinds of optical mice. It is inconvenient for the user to carry them and also buying two kinds of optical mice means that the fee increases.
Since an input device capable for the user to carry and operate anywhere in the representation is becoming more necessary, an input device that can be operated on a surface (such as desk surface) and also be held in hand and operated in the three-dimensional space is required.